1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fold-and-dive (or fold-down) seat for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a fold-and-dive seat assembly for a vehicle, of which a head rest is moved rearward when a rear seat is folded, thereby preventing the folded seat from interfering with a front seat.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, seats for a vehicle are trends of development of a complex structure due to various functions, such as a seating function for passengers, a storage function for cargo, a work-in function for convenience riding of passengers for a seat of 3rd row, a full-flat function of seats of 2nd and 3rd rows. Recently, a fold-and-dive seat, which may be called a fold-down seat, has been developed and used, in which a seat back is folded towards a seat cushion, and simultaneously the seat cushion is moved downward, so that a rear space is usable as a storage and cargo space.
A fold-and-dive seat (i.e. rear seat) 101 of a related art includes, as shown in FIG. 1, a seat cushion 103 which can be dived or moved downward toward a floor panel, a seat back 105 which can be folded toward the seat cushion 103, and a head rest 107, provided on an upper end of the seat back 105, for supporting a passenger's head.
The head rest 107 is adapted to be folded at a right angle when the seat back 105 is folded, and is installed on the upper end of the seat back 15 in an upright state.
With the fold-and-dive seat 101 for the vehicle according to the related art, when the head rest 107 is folded in combination with the seat back 105, the folding operation of the fold-and-dive seat is interfered by the seat back 205 of a front seat. In order to prevent the interference, after the front seat has to be moved forward, the seat back 105 is folded.
In addition, since a distance between the head rest 107 and the floor panel is short after the fold-and-dive operation is completed, the head rest 107 may be contaminated by dust.
Moreover, since the head rest 107 stands upright from the upper end of the seat back 105 in the state in which a passenger seats, a driver is difficult to secure a rear sight.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.